Capturing a Dream in a Flame
by This is My Second Account
Summary: The path to a young girl's worn heart is a tricky one. One that requires a fire-filled heart to companion it, one who is not afraid to hold her and support her. And they way to the fire heart requires a pure soul with love and passion. When combined, they create the fire of love.


_**Capturing Dreams in a Flame 1**_

She stared across the large meadow, a small smile on her lips, the grass tickling her bare ankles and feet as she stretched out her arms, now perched on her toes.

Leaning her head backwards, she allowed her robe to slip to the ground, leaving her in a soft pink-yellow nightgown against the dampness that hung in the air, proving the storm was brewing on the farm. The animals were all accounted for and attended to, leaving the two sisters who kept the upkeep to do as they pleased. Mitsuko was probably napping, curled up in a chair with a good book still in her hand, the light from the lamp not affected her, but the little sister decided to postpone doing the same with her.

Being a Shinkenger planted a small fire in her gut of a daring nature.

Lightning split across the dark clouds as thunder rumbled overhead, but this just made her smile. Stretching out one more time, she took across the wide open grass, feeling like she was a free spirit. She found herself giggling, even when she somehow lost her balance on an invisible, non-exsistant rock, tumbling to her side and rolling onto her back.

Raindrops splattered onto her cheeks, forehead, and eyelashes, making her giggle again, "How lovely."

This statement was completely true for all the farms that thrived within the area of land they all shared in their corner of the universe. The drought had taken a toll on all of them, and their bonds proved useful in order to keep all of them living and making ends meet and then some. But now the rain was going to relief them all, and many people, not just her, were going to enjoy it.

"Kotoha," a soft voice spoke in her ear, and her older sister was suddenly beside her, kneeling down, "you will catch a cold if you stay in this weather."

"It's so refreshing, though," she stretched out yet again, letting her gown become damp and the dust rinse from her body, "it's wonderful."

"This is very true, imoto-chan," Mitsuko agreed with a smile of her, laying beside her younger sibling and encasing her body in her smaller one. They cuddled like only sisters/best friends can, both sharing love for the rain, love for each other, and warmth against the cold waterfall.

* * *

He strummed absently on his guitar, staring out and watching the last bit of rain drops drip from the leaves of the large willow outside of the mansion.

The storm was a huge one, and now that it was passed, the humidity levels were about to drive him crazy. The air conditioner was broken, and even though the Kuro were working furiously, it was still a tricky bug to fix within the systems. Basically, he needed fresh air before he sweated himself dry.

The garden brought back memories as usual. How Chiaki usually lacked in training there, how Ryunusuke would practice his symbols, how Genta grilled, how Mako would read up from the archives, and how Kotoha would play here flute. Their ghost figures within his memory played across the yard, making him smile sadly.

As rarely as he mentioned it, he missed them all deeply.

They were more than companions and followers; they were his friends. In fact, he'd go as far as to admit they were like a family before they all parted, just he always knew they were to do in the end. The evil was now gone, and they were to go on with their lives.

But it was still hard, especially at times like this.

* * *

The two sisters didn't bother with started a fire until the Earth was throughly soaked, in order to prevent the burn ban from resenstating. The flame was kept dull, since the chill was a beautiful thing to these two, and they kept themselves very wet, savoring it while it was to last.

"Sometimes I miss him, you know," being heart-bonded siblings, they understood exactly what she was referring to as they cuddled.

"I see," Mitsuko smiled gently, stroking the younger's hair, "maybe it is meant to be after all."

And the small girl smiled.

* * *

Author Note: Short intro, I know...I'll update soon if people review! :)


End file.
